


Changer

by Dari8manda



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dari8manda/pseuds/Dari8manda
Summary: Il a dit qu'il allait changer .
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Changer

Il disait qu'il allait changer .

Je savais que c'etait un mensonge quand il me l'a dit .  
Mais je suis quand même tombée dans le piège .

Il m'a dit qu'il ne le refairait pas . Mes plaies disent autre chose .  
Il m'a dit que j'étais la seule pour lui . Les souliers à talons que j'enjambais parfois disaient autre chose .  
Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait . Sa voix grave qui murmurait " Tu es celle que je veux . " dans l'oreille d'une autre me disait autre chose .  
Il m'a dit qu'il textait ses amis . Les emojis cœur devant ses contacts disaient autre chose .

Je pourrais bien en nommer d'autres exemples, mais je suis trop épuisée pour le faire .

Il m'a dit qu'il allait changer . Mais j'ai toujours su que ce n'est pas vrai .


End file.
